Bubbles of the Opera
Bubbles of the Opera is the twentieth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on June 16, 2016. Synopsis When Bubbles takes a bad school photo, she thinks that she's lost her cuteness. Blossom and Buttercup's attempts to doll Bubbles up only make her look worse to the point that she runs away with half a bunny mask over her "deformed" part of her face and joins Mojo Jojo in a rampage of Townsville. Plot The girls begin to get ready for school picture day. Blossom wears a blazer and tries to find a perfect bow to match it. The Professor tries to brush down Buttercup's cowlick but it doesn't work. Buttercup gets mad and says no one looks good in school pictures, but Blossom points out one person does, Bubbles. Bubbles come out of the closet in a bright outfit. Later at the school the girls line up for their picture, Bubbles is up next, but the photographer, Miguel, has been replaced by a dimwitted lunch lady, who ends up messing up Bubbles' picture. The pictures arrive a week later and Bubbles' screams at her picture, but Blossom and Buttercup find it hilarious and Buttercup goes on to make fun of her picture. Bubbles begins to cry and says she wants a cute picture, not a funny one. Bubbles begins to feel insecure about her look and Blossom says she can just get a retake, but the new photographer says no retakes because she just got fired. Bubbles begins to cry again and Blossom and Buttercup take her to a hair salon, to give her a makeover. When the stylist asks how much they plan to spend, they pause and Buttercup pulls out a burger coupon, the stylist leaves to get their apprentice stylist, who is actually the photographer who took Bubbles' bad photo. She ends up making Bubbles' hair very short and choppy. Later in their bathroom, the girls pull out a makeup kit and decide to give Bubbles a makeover themselves. Blossom says the kit was actually recalled due to causing allergic reactions. Buttercup uses a blusher brush to make Bubbles cute, which gives Bubbles a large swelling rash. Buttercup then calls the Professor for help who gives Bubbles a solvent to control the swelling. Bubbles tells the Professor that she no longer feels like "the cute one". The Professor cheers her up by telling her she is the cutest girl in the world. This causes Bubbles to get overly excited and she hits the ceiling fan and ricochets over the room and out the window knocking out most of her teeth. After leaving the dentist Blossom and Buttercup bring her every flavor of ice cream to cheer her up. After Bubbles removes her ice pack Buttercup freaks out and a school bus full of kids freak out over her appearance. Bubbles starts to go crazy and decides to not go home. Bubbles begins to feel like a freak and decides to go over to Mojo Jojo's house. Bubbles says she wishes to get vengeance and wants to team up with Mojo Jojo because she also thinks Mojo Jojo is a reject, who gets offended. Mojo Jojo agrees but also wishes to destroy the other Powerpuff Girls. They go to the zoo and gather an animal army. Just as Mojo and Bubbles cause a rampage with their animal army, Blossom and Buttercup try and stop Bubbles from reeking havoc, but Mojo intervenes. The girls argue about Bubbles being the most amazing sister ever. Buttercup mentions that Bubbles once cared for her when she wiped out on her skateboard. Blossom mentions that when she had spinach in her teeth, everyone made fun of her. To comfort her, Bubbles put spinach in her teeth. Mojo tries to persuade Bubbles that she is working for him. Bubbles eventually makes up her mind and joins her sisters. She even offers to let Mojo free this one time. She subsequently apologizes for being paranoid about her beauty. The photographer for the Townsville Daily agrees with them. She even adds that she is back in the photo game after she was fired from the salon the girls visited much earlier. Bubbles forgives the photographer and allows her to take a picture of her and her sisters. She even hangs the photo on her fridge, stating that she is with her best people. Bubbles also adds that she will never be as ugly as Mojo. In another scene, Mojo says "unbelievable" with his kitten tea set. Characters Main Characters * * * * Minor Characters * *Lunch Lady **Salon Apprentice **''Townsville Daily'' Photographer Trivia *Bubbles shows her dark and antagonistic side alludes to her previous counterpart since the original series episodes "Bubblevicious" and "Los dos Mojos". *One of Bubbles' photo backdrops is a reference to legendary singer/songwriter David Bowie. *The title of this episode is an obvious parody of Gaston Leroux's novel The Phantom of the Opera. It also alludes to the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical of the same name. *What happened to Bubbles in this episode is similar to the episode "The Butterfly Effect", from the Nickelodeon show The Loud House, when Lynn kicks a ball at Lola's face. *The instance when Blossom chooses two bows is similar to the Adventure Time ''episode "Don't Look" when Princess Bubblegum was choosing two suits as well. *When the Townsville Daily Photographer comes and takes a group picture of the girls, she says "Break Me Off a Slice of That Funk Pie!". This quote is a reference to Steve Harvey's song "Break Me Off a Piece of That Funk. *''Running gag: The Lunch Lady constantly appearing with Buttercup continuously gets annoyed by her showing up. *Bubbles' hair has presumably grown back after this episode. *The Lunch Lady line is, "The world works in mysterious ways", could be referencing from the Bible verses "God works in mysterious ways". *Also, the Lunch Lady keeps her job as a photographer which happened later in the short "Bedtime". *This episode shows Bubbles' conceited side when it comes to school photos. *The following things that Bubbles lost her cuteness: **A bad haircut. **Having a horrible allergic reaction to makeup. **Unwittingly flying up to the ceiling causing her to be hit by a ceiling fan and losing some teeth. *This is the first time Bubbles teamed up with Mojo, unlike in the 1998 series episode "Forced Kin". *The scene where Bubbles becomes Dark Bubbles could be a reference to the Star Wars franchise. *When Bubbles gets a bad haircut in this episode, this could be a reference to the classic series episode The Mane Event where Blossom gets a botched haircut and she becomes the laughingstock of Townsville. Unlike In Blossom's situation, Bubbles teamed up with Mojo, unlike Blossom who didn't. *This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble (V1) DVD. Errors *When Blossom and Buttercup fly to stop Bubbles, Blossom's trail is blue, exactly how Bubbles flies. *The Sensitive Thugz poster can be seen on the Girls' bedroom wall. However, when the Professor is brushing Buttercup's cowlick, the poster is missing. *After Bubbles gets a bad haircut, her eyelids are white instead of the usual purple for a second. Promos and Clips Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (30s) - June 16, 2016 Powerpuff Girls - Bubbles of the Opera (Preview) Picture Day Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Vengeance Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls Bubbles' Bad School Photo Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:2016 episodes with blue title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes with captures Category:2016 Episodes